Ridatemi i nomi
by Aesial
Summary: "I nomi dei tributi morti si dipingono sulle stelle di una sera che fa male, perché bella. Rilucono per qualche secondo, poi scompaiono, come loro. Cenere alla cenere. Io faccio il conto di quello che mi rimane, e capisco che non ho più niente." Come Annie Cresta perse il senno.


**Ridatemi i nomi.**

Note: Questa è dedicata alla mia Anne, che avrebbe voluto una Finnick\Annie, e che rimarrà delusa.

Ho sempre pensato fosse strana, sai, questa faccenda dei nomi. Sono parole tra le altre; ma al contempo sono parole speciali. Come ti chiami, qual è il tuo nome. Non è questo il comune inizio dell'amicizia, dell'amore?  
>Nell'arco della vita ci capita di lasciare indietro qualche parola spiacevole, io stessa mi libererei volentieri di "fame", "malattia", "giochi", "tristezza". Eppure i nomi ce li teniamo ben stretti, raccolti come puntini luminosi tra il groviglio di parole e frasi.<br>Come mi è sempre piaciuto il mio nome..  
>A chiudere gli occhi e rigirarmelo sulla lingua sentivo il sapore di frutta dolce ed il calore rosso del fuoco. Ho detto sentivo, perché sono sicura che dove sto per andare non sentirò più niente.<p>

In questo momento, io vorrei solo non chiamarmi, non essere un nome tra le migliaia di altri raccolti in quella grossa ciotola. _Io e migliaia di altri, in una bolla di vetro: pezzetti di carta a marcire al sole._ Una mano li acchiappa uno ad uno. Ventiquattro nomi, e darei la vita per non averne neanche uno.

_Lui era bello, me lo ricordo ancora. Ma non bello fisicamente, in quello son bravi tutti. Era più il suo modo di camminare, e di toccare le cose. Era persino bello il suo modo di ferirti.  
>Dimenticami, io non sono più lo stesso. Ricordo che mi arrabbiai, mi arrabbiai tanto. A quel tempo non capivo cosa volesse dire perdersi.<em>

Lo capisco quando perdo il mio nome, e quando sul divanetto di questa sala così triste lui mi chiama, e io non so se parla con me.

_Perdo il mio nome nel momento in cui una bocca rosa lo pronuncia.  
>Annie Cresta.<em>

_Non c'è più, voglio urlare. Non sono più._

Perdo il nome di mia madre dopo essermelo fatto scappare in un lamento una notte sul treno per Capitol City. Quando mi sveglio non lo so più pronunciare. Seduta su un morbido letto che vorrei fosse il mio, mi sforzo, muovo le labbra, ma non so più dire mamma, o famiglia, o amore.

Il nome della più bella ragazza del distretto me lo dimentico invece di fronte ad uno specchio luminoso che rimanda l'immagine di una non-me splendente, in un vestito perfetto.  
><em>Chi sei!<em>  
>Lei però non mi risponde e agita la mano di fronte ad una folla che urla il nome di una persona che non sono più io. Un uomo colorato parla con me, e lei risponde. Qualcuno mi fa una battuta, e lei ride. Finnick mi abbraccia sul tetto, ed è lei a sentire le sue mani.<br>La ragazza dello specchio resta con me solo per una notte, poi scompare.  
><em>E non mi porta con sé.<em>

Non ho paura. Non ho fame, non ho sete. Non sento niente, mentre qualcosa mi solleva, portandomi all'altezza della meravigliosa e orribile e devastante arena che sarà il luogo dove perderò, invece, il mio corpo.  
>Mi guardo attorno e non c'è via d'uscita.<br>_Io e altri ventitré, in una bolla di vetro: pezzetti di carne a morire da soli._  
>E' lì, in sessanta secondi, che perdo il nome del ragazzo rapito con me.<br>Sessanta secondi, e lui è solo il nemico.

Mi dimentico il nome di mio padre quando sento i muscoli bruciare dopo una corsa infinita, e piango perché credevo di averlo già perso una volta e per sempre.  
>Perdo tutti i nomi dell'innocenza quando uccido per la prima volta, per sbaglio.<br>Dimentico i nomi di chi mi faceva orrore, quando la testa del tributo del mio Distretto si stacca dal suo corpo, e rotola via.

I nomi dei tributi morti si dipingono sulle stelle di una sera che fa male, perché bella. Rilucono per qualche secondo, poi scompaiono, come loro. Cenere alla cenere.  
>Io faccio il conto di quello che mi rimane, e capisco che non ho più niente. Inizia a piovere, poi ricordo.<p>

_Quando lo guardavo, da lontano, ricordo che sorridevo e passavo la lingua sui denti. Il suo nome era l'opposto del mio. Sapeva di sale, e del fresco dell'acqua. Lui, il mio, non lo conosceva.  
>Io ero il suo incontro casuale, lo sguardo di un momento, un profumo di passaggio.<em>

_Quando mi sono avvicinata per la prima volta a lui, ho iniziato a ridere.  
>Annie la matta, mi chiamava. Non sapeva che ridevo perché lui sapeva davvero di sale e di cose belle.<em>

Il suo nome è l'unico che mi rimane, quando la notte fa paura, quando il sangue sulle mie mani non è il mio, quando devo nascondermi per vivere.  
>Il sale mi spacca le labbra, e l'acqua sa di fango, ma io continuo a sentire il suo sapore. L'erba sotto di me diventa mare, e io sento il suo sapore. Il volto del tributo che viene ad uccidermi diventa il suo, ed io non muoio. La voce nel mio orecchio è la sua, e mi dice di nuotare.<br>Resta a galla, Annie la matta, finché non senti il rumore dei cannoni.

Un Hovercraft arriva ruggendo sopra la mia testa, e io urlo.

Sono l'ultima di ventiquattro pezzetti di carta, e non riavrò mai più i nomi che ho perso.


End file.
